<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the power of kissing and communism by academmia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726501">the power of kissing and communism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia'>academmia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cross posted on tumblr, virgil is a little bastard man love that for him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “Is that my shirt?” “You mean our shirt?” Maybe with Analogical?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the power of kissing and communism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Is that my shirt?” Logan asked and oh fuck oh no his boyfriend was <em>ripped. </em>Virgil had never seen him shirtless. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil smirked and wiggled his eyebrows obnoxiously at Logan, “You mean our tshirt?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s my personal property” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan’s bare shoulders, “But Lo just yesterday you were talking about how much you love communism, and you said it yourself this is private property,” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Virgil this is personal property not private property there’s a-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil cut him off by kissing him, stopping his rambling in it’s tracks. Damn, Logan’s lips were so perfect. After a few seconds he pulled away, a smile dancing on his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who’s shirt is it?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan groaned, “It’s our shirt” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>